Honeysuckle Perfume
by Nefertiri's Handmaiden
Summary: Part VI in the EVIDENCE series. A sweet morning after with a pivitol twist.


Honeysuckle Perfume

Evidence, Part VI

Nefertiri's Handmaiden

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman. I don't make money from these stories. Why would you possibly want to sue me?

Note: Part VI of Evidence Series. Please note that the Evidence series is not a chronological series, nor is it necessary to read one to read the others. They are a series of stand-alones that have a loose connection of being moments of clarity between Clark and Lois. Also note that I do NOT intend to write the wedding, so please don't request that I do.

Also, to those who have requested that I consolidate Evidence into a single story with chapters: I'm not going to. I appreciate your imput, but I do not want these stories to be considered a single timeline. They are not dependant on one another, and making them dependant upon one another would ruin the kind of drop-in feeling I'm trying to create.

-----

Clark drifted into consciousness to the smell of honeysuckle. He inhaled deeply, completely at ease.

What a gorgeous smell.

His eyes drifted open, and he glanced out the window toward the Sun briefly before casting his eyes around his bedroom for the source of the smell.

Still half asleep, he took in the rumpled blankets that half-covered him and then the clothes strewn across his floor. A sleepy, completely contented smile crossed his face.

_Ah, that's right._

The last nights events flooded his brain as he gazed at the remnants of their date. With Jason at a sleepover, Clark had taken the chance to invite Lois to a very fancy and very expensive dinner. There had been no Superman last night. He'd called Kara in advance to cover for him. Lois had been touched when she'd asked where the suit was and he'd told her that this was their night.

They'd eaten at Marcello's, one of the most exclusive restaurants in Metropolis. Clark only got reservations because he was very luckily friends with Marcello himself. But that was another story.

The point was that it had literally been the best date in the history of this world and any other. There had been good food, good wine, and Lois.

_Dear God, Lois._

She had been incredibly, unbelievably, entirely too beautiful. That dark blue dress that left those smooth sloping shoulders bare and showed every single fine curve on her body. And her hair. It had been piled up on her head intricately, exposing that long graceful neck. Smooth pale skin all the way from the tops of her breasts to her sparkling eyes. It had taken all of his self-control not to maul her like a cougar in heat the second she opened her door.

He had taken a few liberties as they'd lingered over dinner, though; grazing his lips very gently along her shoulder and up her neck, inhaling deeply to smell that intoxicating honeysuckle perfume she'd dabbed just behind her ears and at the nape of her neck.

God, squished into that tiny booth, Lois at his side giggling at his antics just a bit tipsily… it had been the best moment of his life.

Then she'd whispered in his ear that she wanted to go back to his place.

He'd sat up straight so quickly that he'd almost given away his super-human speed. Looking into her eyes, he'd asked if she was sure. She nodded with a sure smile on her face. He'd called for the check.

From there he could remember them stumbling into his room, kissing desperately as they discarded clothing at random intervals. He could see one of her high-heeled, strappy sandals at the doorway, but had no clue where the other one was. From here he could see his suit jacket hiding under his white-collared shirt. The collar was smudged with pinkish-red lipstick. A foot away was her dress, which he'd ripped down the back in his haste. He just smiled at the memory, too sated and completely content to feel embarrassed. Her light blue satin bra was on top of the bed's headboard and her matching panties were hanging on one of the handles of his dresser.

_But where is she?_

As if the Universe sensed his confusion, the door to the bathroom opened and Lois emerged, hair rumpled and completely sexy. He almost choked when he realized she was wearing his undershirt.

_Hottest. Sight. Ever._

Smiling widely, he held out his arms to her. With a matching grin, she climbed back into bed beside him. He kissed her deeply and she responded with one of those pretty little moans. When he pulled away, he gazed at her with undisguised adoration in his eyes. "Good morning, beautiful."

She smiled brilliantly, and suddenly he didn't care if he never saw the Sun again. He could live in this moment forever. Just a mostly naked Lois and a her beautiful smile and the smell of honeysuckle perfume all over him and his bed, permeating his world. He wanted to wake up to her and honeysuckle every morning for the rest of his life.

His mouth opened, and the words slipped out before he could even think about it.

"I love you. Marry me."

She looked shocked for only a millisecond, but a millisecond is a long time for a man who can break the sound barrier without thinking about it.

Then she smiled brilliantly again. "Yes."


End file.
